Trading
If a Senator was discovered to be involved with (ugh!) trade, the matter was brought before the Censors. Censors, you recall, are the two senior magistrates whose job it is to determine who is and is not eligible for membership in the Senate. If the evidence of wrong-doing (that is, really engaging in trade and making money at it!) is substantiated, it is highly likely that the man in question will be expelled from the Senate. This expulsion might be for a specified period, or it might be permanent. So, then, you may well be asking, why did Senators engage in trade given the risks? The answer: it was a darn good way to make money! As long as certain, er, precautions are taken, the likelihood of discovery and expulsion was considered low enough by many to make the potential profits worth the risk. Only Playing Characters may trade. You may, and are encouraged, to use NPCs as part of the 'story of the trade‘. In particular, Senators (who are legally barred from trading) are forced to use NPCs to conduct their trade. Conducting Trade Two trade fleets from the port of Ostia four times a game year, on the first day of each quarter (the first day of every IRT month). Each fleet returns with its profits on the last day of each quarter (the last day of every IRT month). One fleet sails east to Athens and Alexandria while the other sails south and west to Utica and Tarraco. Conducting a trade has two steps. At some point, the PC should include a description of their trade transaction in one of their posts. 1. Purchasing – Starting one week IRT before the trade fleet departs, a PC may purchase a share of either or both of the two trade fleets departing. Each share costs 100,000 D. There are 10 total shares available in the “Eastern Trade Fleet” and 10 total shares available in the “Western Trade Fleet.” No shares may be purchased if the trade fleet has departed or if the shares are sold out. PCs should post the number of shares purchased, for which fleet, and for which quarter. Until the trade is concluded, these shares are counted as one of the PC's possessions and like all possessions can be sold, traded, or given away. 2. Trade Results – On the last day of the quarter, the arbiter will post the results of that quarter's trade and PCs will learn what, if any, return they have received on their investment. At this time, PCs should remove the shares from their list of possessions and add whatever income they received into their finances. Factors Affecting Trade Outcomes All trade fleets have an initial value of 1,000,000 D (10 shares). By the end of the trade, the total value of the fleet may have increased or decreased. Each share entitles a PC to 10% of the total value value of the trade fleet's goods when it returns to Ostia. 1. Average Profit – The Western Fleet has an average profit of 25% above the initial investment (One share would yield 125,000 D). The Eastern Fleet has an average profit of 50% above the initial investment (One share would yield 150,000 D). 2. Weather – All trading fleets have a chance of being caught in a storm. There is a 10% chance that half the fleet is lost in a storm, resulting in a 50% drop in the final value of the fleet. In the last quarter of the year, there is an additional 10% chance that the entire fleet will be lost. 3. Pirates – Anytime a fleet travels through seas with pirate activity there is a 10% chance the pirates will board some of the fleet and seize the goods. This results in a loss of all profits (return is the same as the investment). The chance of a pirate attack increases by an additional 10% if a province in the trade region (East or Western Mediterranean) is in rebellion or at war with Rome. Having no Roman Navy Fleet in the trade region if there is pirate activity results in the chance of a pirate attack increasing by an additional 20% and the penalty increasing to a 50% drop in the final value of the fleet! 4. Random Effects – There is a 30% chance that the trade will result in double profits due to good negotiations and unusually high demand. There is a 30% chance that the trade will result in half profits due to poor negotiations and weak demand. 5. Provincial Effects – The trade returns are also affected by activities in the two provinces in which each trade fleet stops. The Western Trade Fleet stops in Africa and Hispania Citerior while the Eastern Trade Fleet stops in Achaea and Aegyptus. Any provincial modifiers in either province (drought, famine, good governorship, etc) will have an effect on the trade outcome. If either province is at war with Rome, the trade fleet will not depart. If war breaks out while the trade fleet is in route, the entire fleet is considered seized by the enemy and no returns will be received. (Note that this means the Western Trade Fleet is not running at the beginning of the game). Effects of Trading 1. At the completion of a trade, there is a 10% chance that someone will bring your trade actions to the attention of one of the censors. 2. If another PC is having you followed or otherwise investigating you, at the completion of a trade there is a 30% chance that the PC will become aware of your trade actions. 3. If the censors learn of your trade actions, they can choose to expel you from the Senate, but it is completely up to them. 4. A PC who often engages in trade will receive better results in rolls related to interactions with merchants. Category:Rules